beautiful, sour love
by jkendra
Summary: this is based on renesmee having a twin sister , and jacob being a man who loves to be with women . what would happen after they meet for the first time can there love fight whats yet to come
1. Chapter 1

Ok so This is My first story ever written, I now apologise for My mistakes since i know I'm not very fluent on big words , and of course i'm human everyone makes mistakes. This story would be based on Renesmee and Jacob i'm moving it a little around what if bella had twins instead of just renesmee and what if jacob never met renesmee when she was born.

Hope you guys like it. I don't own twilight

[Renesmee Pov]I sometimes feel out of place while being with my family is not so easy to always be around people who are so outgoing My name is Renesmee Cullen I was born 8 years ago and look about 17 teen I was a really big surprise to my family But i guess the bigger surprise happen the day i was born when my sister esther was born minutes after me it was like since that she stole everyone's hearts hey don't get me wrong i love my sister but she just loves the attention and i'm more of a quite person than she has ever been My family moved away from folks just two days after me and esther were born I do often hear my parents talk about it but i guess i have never known the reason why they decide to move and never care to ask.

I don't think my parents give special treatment toward me or my sister but i do think my other family members do which i don't mind but hey that's just me I have always just wish to have someone who gives me their full attention just like how i see my parents and aunts and uncles that's something i'm looking forward to well thank god daddy isn't here right now because i pretty much think he would be pretty angry if he heard my thoughts my family is super over protective with me they haven't allow me to date which i think is very unreasonable since my sister has dated pretty much who ever she has wanted I sometimes think there not a person out there who's really worth not going by my father rules.

[Jacob pov]

Ever since bella decided her own faith is like the world had a different meaning to me i never actually understood why would she want just a bad life when she could had have the perfect life with me throughout the years i had have all of this questions going through my mind but i guess i would never know. I heard threw seth mind that bella had twins and that she move away right after it i just never care to go and look for her or her stupid kids. After bella left i became my own alpha i was just so tired of having to follow sam around and i was sure not born to follow him i was the rightful alpha and i was positive i wanted to be my own boss, Right after i left sam pack leah and seth follow which i was happy for since they were my truly close friends leah was tired of seeing how happy sam was every time they phase together and seth well let's just say he is in fact my best friend.

" Yo Jake what are the plans for tonight " And i almost forgot today was friday night which would include me having more fun than i should . " i don't know why ask if we do the same every other friday" " well just checking if you maybe change your mind and decide to get laid like last friday after i waiting for you man that was just not cool " " well not my fault mia call right before we were suppose to meet up " " yeah yeah jake we all know your excuses you forget about everyone when you see a pretty ass" .Mia was my girl to go to when i needed to have fun she was pretty and all but i just don't need nothing serious which she said she understood but i heard she has been trying find out about the other girls i been with and i might have to let her go because i don't need nobody to be attached to me is not like i'm planning on being serious so why hurt her after all she is pretty cool. "We'll be ready at 8 or im leaving your ass " i knew what everyone said behind my back how i only care about getting laid which was true but yet i had my own business so can't a guy have a little fun.

" Jake are there actually any girls left that you haven't been with i'm surprised they even try to get under your pants" Leah said leah was the only woman who was actually a friend and sometimes she was just so annoying " well i guess they just all want to get a piece of this " . "are there any pieces left because i think you have given quite enough already"

"Tonight we would find out " i never really thought about it but i guess if no new girls want me i could always go back to the old ones they always want more after being with me.

[Esther poh]

"Aunt alice i need to go shopping i have a party to attend tonight can we go now" " can i just say this is why i love you so much i'm so glad you share my taste in fashion because bella and renesmee dont im so glad that you like fashion if not the same or more than me "

" well is just because renesmee is so boring i'm honestly just thinking she would end up alone " . " Esther you know edward would not allow you to go if he heard what you just said about renesmee " " well thats why im glad they aren't here right now so, can we go now ". "yes we can now shop till there's nothing left to shop "

It pretty much annoys me how my family is so over protective over renesmee not my fault she chooses to be the angelic daughter mom and dad want . which makes me glad they left for a couple of weeks for according to them to have husband and wife time which i didn't really care about it just meant i was free to do whatever i wanted and think of whatever i wanted since dad wasn't here to read my mind Is great to not have to always be under control and not think about the fact that i lost my virginity a year ago and to my surprise i been very good at hiding it and hiding all of my other times with many other dudes.

I have only dated humans and since me and renesmee can pretty much live on human food and we both kind of find it good it pretty much makes it easier to be with humans since i'm not really tempted to eat them l haven't really found a guy worth my time of day just one night stands but as soon as i do i would do everything in my power for him to be mine forever.

Tonight i'm going to bar close to where my parents met , since is not really far from where we live some friends told me it's the spot to have fun i have to check it out myself And of course my aunt alice told me to take renesmee which i never want to since everyone finds her more interesting which i don't know why since she is no fun compare to me and a lot of people think she's prettier which is ridiculous since we look the same except for the hair she has long brown hair and brown big eyes and she's a little more taller and her skin is closer to what mom skin was when she was human mines looks pretty much lighter and i have long black hair with dark big eyes . this are only the small things that make us different and i love because when it comes to me i love to have all the attention to myself.

[ Renesmee pov]

Esther came to the room a couple of minutes ago asking if i wanted to go to a party with her which pretty much surprise me since she has never actually taken me anywhere is like she acts like i would embarrass her or something And I really didn't want to go but would i ever find that special person always being at home i guess not.

So i got up and walk toward her room . " umm esther" " does ms innocent want to say something" " well i decide to go with you tonight "

" well look at what we have here i guess ms i never break a glance wants to step out of her little box " " Esther why do you always have to have a comment can't you just be glad i'm going without no little comment " i sometimes can't stand Esther comments she acts as if i portrayed myself as perfect when i really don't.

"Heyy renesmee no reason to get your attitude , well be ready by 8:30 and please ask aunt alice to dress you up nice you don't need to be dressing like you are going for a walk " "Alright " This is one of the reason i love having separate rooms because Esther can pretty much get under anybody skin is like her own personal job. I didn't see anything wrong with the way i dress compare to my sister i pretty much dress very decent she pretty much dress as if she made the wrong move all her body parts would show.

Which makes me think how does dad even allow her to dress like that well she has always had dad around her little finger nevertheless i would say the whole family which is why she gets away with everything.

I walked toward the living room towards where my aunts and uncles were i love them and i know they love me but sometimes they can get under my skin too which i didn't like so much. "Um aunt alice can you help me dress up for tonight i'm going somewhere with esther" and with that they all had eyes of amusements like when you discovered something unreal yea sure i get why i'm like a party pooper always home never wanting to go out but their reactions were pretty much getting me uncomfortable " i never thought i would hear this words from you , of course i would help you sweety is my pleasure"

I don't know if this would be good or bad but hey is a step out of my comfort zone . Aunt alice helped me pick out a short black tight dress with long boots up to my knees , while aunt rosalie did my hair and makeup i pretty much look like a different person and if they could cry im sure they would have.

After getting ready and doneit was about 8:20 pm and i walk into Esther room and her face almost hit the floor. " dammmm Renesmee how can you possible look this good " And this was in fact the nicest thing she has ever said to me " thanks sister i would never look as good as you though " i said and to be honest i really believe this i always thought my sister was the better looking one even if everyone said i was the prettier twin.

[Esther pov ]

When renesmee walked into my room i pretty much couldn't believe it she was looking so gorgeous and it actually made me feel ugly now i'm sure she would have all the attention tonight

I quickly look at the time and it was time to leave so i told reneesme to wait for me in the car I haven't really told her that we were going to be close to where mom and date met and where mom dad live because well we do have my aunt and uncles here and they can pretty much hear perfectly from down the living room.

[ Renesmee pov]

Esther told me to wait for her in the car and that's exactly what i did i quickly walk down the stairs and uncle jasper and uncle emmett look shock they all commented on how pretty i look and i quickly said thanks and set on the car.

Right behind me was esther she never really like when the attention given wasnt towards her but she can pretty much hide it pretty well . " Esther where is the party we are going to ?" i ask and receive no answer , she quickly started driving and when we were far enough from the house she said " were are going to a bar close to where mom and dad met "

"Wow so great Esther the first day i decide to go out you decide to go where you know mom and dad would have our ass frie if they find out " " stop being a scary cat Renesmee what they dont know wont hurt them plus who's going to tell them not me and neither are you" well she is right but i still can't stop thinking of what would happen if our parents found out.

We got to the bar with Esther driving in 15 minutes when it was a 30 minute drive but hey we do have super driving skills when we got there the place was pretty crowded with guys and women something that seem to excite Esther great this seems like it's going to end well or not.

[Jacob pov ]

Seth has been calling me non stop for the last hour he knows what i'm up to so why can't he just let me finish. After i finish having a good time with one of my mess arounds i quickly call seth "man i hate when you do this to me can't you do this after we leave the bar is not you won't have girls to bring back home "

Seth was right but who am i to denied this women some little fun when they call me . " i know seth but you know how it is i can't control it " " sure jake tell your mind that not me "

I hate the fact that everyone says i'm doing this because of this and that can't a man just like to have fun My dad always brings the imprint shit up he always says " son what would happen when you imprint would you think your imprint would be happy to know how many women you have slept with " like i never really think about it because i never really have given a thought to it i have been pretty much consume by my job and women to actually think about it but from what i have experience i don't think there a soul mate of my own anywhere near this planet.

[Renesmee pov]

This bar isn't so bad after all the music is good and almost half of the dudes in here have come up to me to either ask me to dance or my number i have decline all since they all seem to want an easy gil something to have fun for one night and that's not what i'm actually looking for.

After watching my sister dance and grind on half of the man here i decide to hit the bar there are just things i wish i never saw While having a vodka with orange juice and dancing all by myself i see Esther walking towards where i was a little too excited.

" OMGG Renesmee You won't believe it i have just seen the sexiest man ever he looks so strong and tall is like he was made just for me "

Im sure she could just be acting like her dramatic self she always has a way of making things bigger than they actually are. " i'm sure he's not all that Esther " " well that's because you haven't seen him look that's him right there next to the short strong guy he looks just so amazing"

Now that i see him i realize how Esther is right he looks like the type of man you go to the doctor to and the doctor gives you a description of him knowing your life would end up flip around for a guy like that .

"Oh Esther i see you wasn't lying he looks pretty handsome" i could not really tell her i thought he was sexy i know what my sister is capable of She could secretly make up a plan to ruin my days if i said that " well he is definitely going to be my dinner breakfast and meal today and every other day "

"Well this would only happen if he actually likes you esther," i secretly hope he didn't my sister always gets every guy she likes and this one's actually cute but i doubt he would reject my sister i haven't really met a guy who have not " he won't i promise you that and look his walking over here " she looks like a child who's about to get a big price .

" how do i look ?" Esther said while looking at him walk towards where we were . " you look like you look everyday " i said while beginning to look nervous and just plain watch the floor to make no eye contact . " well that means i look great " .. yeah my sister pretty much likes herself so much i sometimes think if she could date her self she actually would.

Without looking i hear his sexy strong man voice that kind of voice a man has just minutes after waking up that kind of voice makes me crazy.

[ Jacob pov]

Man i can't believe how lucky i'm going to get tonight ,while standing up drinking my beer next to where the bar is i spotted twins man god is good twins i actually never been with twins before which meant my dreams would come true tonight .

It has been 10 minutes now and neither of them has stop staring at me which mean they were thinking the same as me one of them had brown hair she look cute but the one with black hair look super hot plus she looks more easy going than her sister I say this because god i been with so many woman that i know the difference between bad and good.

So i decide to walk to them since seth dumb ass is in the dance floor already and i'm sure he has already convince her of taking her home which meant it was time for me to take my twins home and do all types of amazing stuff to them.

My main target is the type of short one with black hair well her twin is short too just because i'm 6'4 which means i'm probably taller than all the guys at the bar right now .

"Hey beautiful , i'm Jacob and you are " i said looking at her with that kind of look a girl knows you want to take her home she smile and told me " hey sexy i'm Esther "

Esther is a sexy name , while we were staring at each other i couldnt help but to look at her sister she does look more beautiful even with her head down to the floor which i found really odd maybe she found me ugly looking but either way my mission tonight is to make my dream come true and have them both so of course i have to talk to her .

And you sexy what's your name at the moment her sister looked a little annoyed that i wanted to know her sister name but i honestly didn't care remember my mission tonight she looked as if she was scared to look and slowly put her face up .

When she finally put her beautiful face up and our eyes met i felt like nothing else matter she was the most beautiful women my eyes have ever seen and i knew now i had to do everything i could to make her mines I couldnt believe i imprinted I sudelling felt sick for wanting to take her and her sister home i'm just a dickhead i would never disrespect my beautiful imprint like that ever again After a minute of just staring at each other she finally said " um sorry i'm Renesmee" and that right there is the most beautiful name i have ever heard coming from the most beautiful voice from the perfect girl made just for me .


	2. Chapter 2

[Jacob pov]

I feel so stupid for staring at her she most think i'm some type of weirdo i just can't help it . " you have the prettiest eyes " while looking at her with the most sweetest expression She must like me because she hasn't stop smiling well maybe the imprinting is working and she feels the same as me she looks like an angel " thank you would you like to have a drink with us "

[Esther pov]

I can't believe this! he is actually checking renesmee out he must be pretty drunk i don't care he is mine and i want him all for myself renesmee can go back to being her little non socialist self I have to think of something fast since they haven't stop staring at each other ughhhh i should have never listen to aunt alice i should have left her home that's what i get for trying to be nice she definitely trying to steal my man

" umm since when do you drink renesmee you are always the non socialise weirdo of the house " . im sure he would realize how wack she is and come to me . " Esther there always a first for everything " and with that jacob just stare at me like i was some kind of ugly creature he only has eyes for my sister Which now just made me want to rip her hair out one by one i need to control myself pleaseeeee esther control yourself he can't know how crazy i can be

" so jacob how does a sexy man like you come alone to the bar" .

" well actually i'm here with my friend he just over there on the dance floor i think he would like to come by and talk to you"

" i'm sure renesmee would rather talk to him plus i'm sure me and you have more things in common "

" i actually am interested in speaking to your sister " jacob said .. he must be joking right this can't be real i looked at him and then renesmee if she even thought about agreeing i would make her life a living hell .

" i think we should head out somewhere more quiet if you like" renesmee said while looking at me with that he wants me not you look. " yea of course um hey yea just let me get my friend to come talk to your sister "

[Jacob pov]

I'm starting to think renesmee sister is a little too pushing she seems to not get the memo that i'm not interested . i guess i can't be rude to her though i don't want to get under my imprint bad side well not yet at least . i do have to let her know i'm interested in a way i hope she doesn't think is too fast. I couldn't help but walk with the biggest smile while walking to get seth i know he's going to be happy that i finally imprinted. " seth come here , sethhhhhhhh! I had to nearly scream at him to come to me " . " jake what's up man i'm busy can't you find someone else to bother" i couldn't stop smiling and looking towards where my imprint was . " wait nooooo way man you have that stupid face you imprinted didn't you jake " . " yeah seth i sure did and she the most beautiful women i have ever seen "

" all the guys believe their imprint is the prettiest i'm sure she ok " seth said . " that's because you haven't seen her well she has a twin sister i need you to go talk to her i have a feeling she's interested in me and i only have eyes for nessie " umm nessie where did that come from her name is sure mouthful i hope she doesn't mind me giving her a nickname.

" jake you're so lucky twins really why can't i be blessed with twins " . "seth stop being stupid and let's go nowwww "

" hey this is my best friend seth , seth this Esther and her sister Renesmee" " nice to meet you guys" seth said esther looked like she was ready to punch seth if he got too close to her . "well renesmee may we leave now " .. " yea of course."

[Renesmee pov}

I'm so nervous what if i say something stupid and he finds me boring . he sure looks like the type of guy who not missing any meals of the day i don't know why i have the courage to even come talk to him, with the look Esther gave me i'm sure she would make my life a living hell from now on i don't care i feel the need to know more about him.

" i just wanted to say that from the minute i saw you i knew i wanted to talk to you and i want to make it clear i'm not interested on your sister " god i have never blush so hard ever in life i think my face was pinker than anything else . " oh i actually thought you was interested in my sister at first " i said while trying to not make eye contact i felt as if i looked at him too much i would have the need to kiss him.

Omg renesmee what are you thinking you haven't even known him for at least half an hour and you're already thinking of kissing him. " trust me i only have eyes for you nessie " he said

" nessie did you just call me nessie ?" i said i think he might think i'm mad i think is super adorable he gave me a nickname.

Hearing him say my name really makes him look even sexier if that's possible. " um sorry it's just your name is so long and it just came out i won't say it again if it bothers you " jacob said while looking like he just got in trouble. I couldn't help it and smile a little . " no is cool i like it you can call me that all you want " . " so tell me about yourself " he said while having the biggest smile ever . " well im 17 teen , and have a twin sister but you already know that , um i live with my parents , aunts and uncles, 30 minutes away from here actually i'm pretty much boring i'm always home i don't like to party today is my actually first night out

[Jacob pov]

I'm truly bless , i'm glad she not the type of women to always be out every other night trying to get guys attention , it actually makes me feel bad for being a hoe for so long now i see how good my imprint is i'm sure she has never been with nobody but i'm sure going to ask her later on i don't want to seem like i'm only interested in that . little does she know i'm already planning our wedding and thinking of our kids names .

Nessie is young well considering the fact that i'm 25 but look like i'm 17 i think everything would be alright i'm sure later on when i tell her about everything she won't be freak out well, i hope so because if she does it would kind of suck.

" hey don't say that trust me nobody wants a girl who always out " i said while looking at her , she truly is the most beautiful girl i ever seen. " i guess you're the first guy to actually think like that but hey enough about me let's talk about you mr " god if she keeps looking at me like that i'm going just have to kiss her.

" well there nothing much to say , i'm pretty much very independent i have my own garage i have my own place i'm 17 teen and seth is one of my best friends the other one is his sister they are pretty much always with me , and i'm actually looking for a serious relationship " i said smiling i hope she catches up to the little hint i left her.

" a serious relationship ? do you have someone in mind " she said looking as if she was scare to know what i was going to say next . " yea i do i just met her i'm interested in you nessie "

" really " she said while staring at me and giving me the smile thats making me go crazy for her . " yea nessie if you would allow me i would like to get to know you "

[ Nessie pov]

Is he kinding i'm more than happy that he is even here talking to me. " of course i do , i would like nothing more than to know you more and more " and with that we stare at each other while he came closer and closer so close that our lips were almost touching just when he was going to kiss me i heard Esther behind me .

" ummm Renesmee we need to go nowwwwww ! " she looked like her head was ready to explode and leave her body i'm sure she could actually kill me if only i wasn't her sister.

" Umm yea i have to go jake , i guess we can see each other some other time"

"Wait give me your number to keep ourselves in contact " omg he actually ask for my number i could already see Esther face hit the floor after this .

" sure , text me bye it was nice seeing you" i said while walking quickly not being able to say bye to jake friend .

To jake : text Sorry about that my sister she can be a litle rude sometimes , but hey i had fun tonight.


End file.
